Deja Vu
by I Speak Muffin
Summary: Do you believe in reincarnation?
1. Chapter 1

"FTW another story?! WANT UPDATE NAO!" o.o Yep :D That's what people's been telling me but I've been thinking of a good story that actually has a stable plot soooo I just had to write it…Oh..Is it just me or has there been a scary increase of Matt/Mello…It's like…O.O everywhere…Oh by the way, this story is like…Weird and in Mello's point of view. :D CHECK THE POLL ON MY PAGE BECAUSE I'M GOING TO NEED OPINIONS!

Disclaimer: I don't know what the fuck you've been snorting but it sure as hell can't be legal.

PS: The words in bold don't really mean anything (or do they..) I just wanted to make it look interesting.

* * *

__

My hands were **shaking**. I knew that this would be my **final** move, my final moment of **life**. There was no denying that I had not only **failed** the entire country but I had also failed the only person that I had ever **loved**. And to smear the cake of problems with delicious icing, it was all my **fault**. I could have **prevented** this but I chose not to lower myself, my **pride** got in the way and now I was going to pay greatly for my **mistake**. Bitter laughter filled my ears; sickening voices **mocking** me, asking why I even still tried. I had to though; I had to at least assure that my love would not endure any more **torture**.

A loud cracking sound **echoed** off the stonewalls. Magic, perhaps or even another one of my bones snapping in half as I **reached** from under the rubble. My vision began to fade but I had to remain focused, **conscious**. Maybe I could trick myself into believing that everything would turn out **all right**. A **fairytale** ending as they say. Another crack sounded through the room....

**And that was the first time I died.**

* * *

Chapter One: A Meeting By Dreams

* * *

Awaking with a start, I shot up in a cold sweat. I surveyed the dark room, trying to calm myself by guaranteeing that I was still where I had fallen asleep at and not the disturbing scene that haunted my dreams. With a relieved sigh, I shut my eyes and flopped back onto the cotton covered bed. Only a few seconds later I reopened them, staring at the white, rugged ceiling, trying to create little pictures from the patterns. Failing at doing so, I began to attempt to distract my mind with thoughts of comforting numbers and equations. Speaking of numbers, I glanced over to the glowing green numbers of my clock.

Only four-thirty. Same time as always. This little ritual of nightmares and near dawn wakings had taken its toll on me. Besides having to strive for energy throughout the day, relying on the mass amounts of sugar intake from the chocolate, my grades were slipping. Hell, Matt's scores were starting to come close to mine. Shaking my head in disappointed with myself, I gave the clock another look. With a sigh, I untangled myself from my sheets then turned towards the closed door. I knew that I wouldn't be getting any more sleep, courtesy of the haunting images in the back of my mind.

The halls were empty and quite, normal for this time of night but it still left me with an eerie feeling. My only thought, however, was that of quickly making my way to the library where I could lose myself in a random book until classes started. Upon arriving at said library, I found the oddest thing. The door was cracked which obviously meant someone else was awake. But who? Quietly, I pushed open the wooden door, peeking inside.

"I should have known," with a frown, I fully opened the door, walking in and taking a seat across from the other person.

"Good morning, Mello," the sheep boy greeted. Crossing my arms on the table then burying my face in them, I replied with a grunt. I had no plan on conversating with the freak but I didn't want to leave the room; the dusty smell of books was comforting. "Why is Mello up so early?" he asked.

"Same goes for you." though my voice was muffled, I knew that he could understand what I was saying. I wasn't interested as to why he was up at first but as the seconds of silence stretched on, I grew more curious.

"I had a nightmare," caught off guard by his answer, I raised my head, staring at him. Perfect Near was plagued by bad dreams? Intriguing. "Why is Mello awake?"

"It was too hot in my room," it was a terrible excuse but I didn't want the kid to find out the I also had the same problem. Besides, if Near found out that I, mister badass, was scared awake by a simple dream and he goes off and tells everyone, what would people think of me? My reputation would take a blow and that's something that I would like to avoid.

"Oh." was all that Near said before his eyes returned to the book that I had just noticed he had. My eyes strained to read the title but in the extremely dim light, I found it hard to do so.

"What are you reading?" I'd have to make a mental note to read whatever he was reading later. I wouldn't want him knowing any more than me than he already did.

"A book," he mumbled as he flipped the page.

"No shit." I deadpanned. "What's it about?" Near hesitated then seemingly reluctantly told me the subject.

"Reincarnation."

"You believe in that crap?" the albino didn't strike me as the type to believe in something so impossible. Near brought a hand up to his head, beginning to twirl a strand of his hair as he nodded. Briefly, I wondered why he had the strange habit. "But it's so illogical."

"A lot of things are illogical. Wouldn't Mello agree?" with the question the boy gestured towards the cross dangling off the beaded chain that hung around my neck.

"You don't know what you're talking about." I sneered, angered by his words. Protectively, I grasped the metal cross, glaring at the other male across from me.

"Mello didn't seem to be the type who'd so willing believe in something without any proof," closing the book then setting it on the table, Near stared at me with empty eyes.

"You're one to talk." I retorted, nodding towards the book between us.

"We're all human and we all need something to believe in," the boy thoughtfully gazed at the book.

"So you believe that people magically come back to life after hundreds of years of being dead?" I mockingly questioned, watching as Near's hand fell from his hair.

"I...Suppose." He whispered.

"Then we're fucked when Kira comes back," the little sheep of a boy frowned.

"Not everyone comes back, Mello," I didn't say anything after that, only watched as Near pushed the book towards me. "Read it." He stood, walking out of the library and into the dark halls. Echoing my earlier sigh, I leaned back into the chair then reaching out towards the book. Idly, I began playing with its leather cover. Now that I was alone, reading didn't seem like a good plan, as it was earlier.

"Near's so strange," I said aloud, picturing the colorless male. Everything about him was weird, right down to the way he talked. Never once had he said the word 'you'. "I wonder why he's like that." propping my head against the back of the chair, I allowed my eyes to fall shut…

_I wonder_....

_Why_.

* * *

CHECK THE POLL ON MY PAGE!  
Review please :3


	2. Chapter 2

Poll is tied right now for Matt/Mello -twitches- and L/Near o.O Anyway thanks for reading…Maybes more people could review please?  
Disclaimer: O.O Matt/Ryuk is a real pairing?!

PS: Again, the bold means nothing.

* * *

  
__

The sky was a clear **blue** and the air was warm but the soothing **heat** didn't come anywhere near calming the **flames** that burned their way **through my veins**. Alas, it was something that I had grown use to through all the years of tangoing with the fine art of **fire** taming. It gave me a sense of **pride** to know that I was one of the few that had **conquered** a natural element. Such a rarity in these days where **artificial** magic is created through **darkness**. I closed my eyes and rested on the white, marble bench that contrasted beautifully to the **red roses and purple lilies** in the garden.

There was going to be a **gathering** later tonight and I knew I would have to be well rested in order to show off my skills in front of the other families of **royalty**. The lords and ladies, princes and princesses had already begun to pour into the castle but I chose to spend my time in **solitude** until I was absolutely needed. A nice nap sounded amazing but I knew that I would most likely be found out here then bothered for an early **performance**. At least if I were to stay awake, **I could dart at the sign of another person**.

Cracking my eyes open, I brought my hand out in front of me, reaching **towards the sky**. With a few memorized sways, a spark **ignited** in my palm, an open flame soon following. The **burning** waves were **hypnotizing** but I knew that if my concentration **faltered**, I could easily **burn myself**. The sudden rustling of clothe against clothe startled me causing my fingers to **enclose** around the fire, burning into my already **scarred** flesh. Wincing, I pulled my hand to my chest, **gently** cradling it.

A **soft** gasp forced me to look towards to nearby entrance. Echoing the sound, I stared, upside down, at the intruder that had cause me to lose my** focus**.

"Are you alright?" the **silken** voice of the boy questioned and all I could do was slightly nod.

**And that was the first time I fell in love.**  


* * *

****

Chapter Two: A Safe Place Where You've Found Me  


* * *

Ten times, ten fucking times some jackass had poked me in my shoulder but I still refused to move. Quite honestly, I didn't give a damn who it was; I was comfortable and planning on catching a few more z's.

Eleven………  
Twelve….  
Thirteen.  
Fourteenfifteensixteenseve-

"What the hell do you want?!" I shouted, lifting my head to glare at the unfortunate soul that kept me from my slumber. To my surprise, a very unhappy striped shirt wearing, redhead stood in front of me, a frown plastered onto his face.

"Fuck Mels, I was only checking on you. No need to bite my head off," he ran his fingers through his hair as I carefully watched him, confused.

"I can take care of myself." stupid boy, I didn't need anyone to baby-sit me.

"Oh yeah? Why weren't you in any of our classes today?" he leaned in close, staring at me with green eyes.

"What do you mean? It's only-" I looked towards the closed windows, shocked to see the sun nearly under the horizon. "What time is it?!"

"It's like seven, man. Are you sure you're alright?" Matt asked, concerned. I stood up, pushing him out of the way.

"I'm-" a sudden searing pain shot through my head then everything was dark.

_"-fine." I repeated to the blue robe clad boy. He looked off in another direction, a small hand coming up to twirl his hair._

"I'm sorry," whispered the other.

"For what?" I asked, curious as to why he would have anything to apologize about considering that we had just met mere seconds ago.

"It was my fault that you burned yourself." he seemed to sadly state, tugging roughly on his partially wavy hair. I smiled then moved my hand into his view.

"It's better now, see?" the scorned flesh had already faded, leaving a jagged, discolored scar in its wake. "My name is M-"  
  
"-ello?" everything came back in a rush causing me to stumble before quickly regaining my balance with a small amount of help from Matt.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse." he released my shoulders then turned me towards the door.

"Yeah," breathlessly I said, nodding at the same time and taking a few steps towards the hall.

"Are you going to fine on the way there?" the redhead questioned, trailing closely behind me.

"I'll be fine." I assured him, leaving him alone in the abandoned room. Hopefully, I would be fine. But what was that? I just blanked out and saw…That…_That_…What was it? Bringing a hand to my head, I gently rubbed my eyes. Things were starting to take an odd twist and I was not prepared. Turning the corner, not paying attention mind you, I collided with another body. Fortunately, I didn't go tumbling over. I growled, getting ready to tell the person off.

"Watch where the hell you're….Near," the last person I wanted to see.

"Hello again, Mello." he monotonously regarded me, fingers already tangled in his hair. Another wave of pain struck causing me to groan.

"I don't have time for you," I began to continue on my way, Near following. "Why are you stalking me you little creep?" I finally asked after a short distance.

"I'm not following Mello. I'm walking in the same direction." he replied. "Since Mello and I are walking towards what I assume is the same place, I wanted to ask a question,"

"Go away, Near." I halfheartedly said, only wanting to get away from all the noise that felt like it was bashing a hammer against my head.

"Is Mello prepared for tomorrow's test?" stopping, I turned back to face the other boy.

"Why the hell are you asking me that?" I glared at him.

"Mello's scores have been dropping and I wonder if he has studied lately." quickly angered, I roughly shoved the small boy to the wall, a fierce grip on the collar of his shirt.

"Are you mocking me, Near?" I hissed out at him only receiving a shake of his head in response. Pulling him back, I repeated my earlier action. "You're a fucking bastard." the third time he was slammed against the wall he made a small noise and I somehow felt a little better. I smiled. Perhaps a bit of tormenting the little sheep is all I needed. Just when I was about to break the boy's emotionless face, someone caught my wrist. Instantly, I released Near, watching as he fell onto the floor.

"I thought we've discussed this, Mello," that voice, it couldn't be. Looking up, my suspicions were proved correct.

"L!"

* * *

This story is going to be updated on a daily basis hopefully. :D I have it mostly planned out. Now…Go review and vote on that poll!!


	3. AN with a twist

Author's note with a twist!

http : // www . youtube . com / watch ? v= JyH55nF2GsY

Just take out the spaces.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, I didn't think that anybody would like the way I did the AN but I was wrong! :D **There's a new poll on my page that's dealing with the side pairings, go vote on it!**

**Disclaimer**: In the beginning of Kiss For SALOME by The Seeker, it sounds like the singer says, "Kiss for salami."

Oh, there is no dream sequence in this one because Mello never fell asleep._  
_

* * *

_  
Chapter 3: The Fire_

* * *

"L!" immediately, I released the smaller boy from my hold, not paying any attention to him as he plopped to the ground.

"Mello." the raven-haired man idly acknowledged me, his onyx eyes trained on my rival. He brought his thumb up to his lips then spoke to Near. "I need to have a word with you," L glanced at me. "Privately." Needless to say I was quite irritated.

"But L, you haven't even talked to me ye-"

"Later, Mello. Come along Near." with that, L turned on his heel, walking down the hall with that brat following him. Sneering, I headed to the common room, not really wanting to go to the Nurse's office now.

It gave me a sense of pride as I walked into the room and all the little children darted out. Also, quite entertaining. I sat on the rather clean beige couch, staring at the wall opposite of me. Too bad all my chocolate was gone because a nice sweet treat would really help out at the moment. I suppose I'll just have to wait until next week, when we're allowed to go to the city.

Frowning, I leaned my head against the back of the piece of furniture, staring up at the ceiling. I wonder…What would it be like to be normal; to have a family and not have to spend night and day fighting my way to the top to take some person's place when they die? Sighing then lifting my head, I turned my attention back to the wall I was originally staring at. I hated times like these. They always made me feel so damn sorry for myself and, quite honestly, it was depressing.

Suddenly, I felt something cool land on my leg. Opening my eyes, I stared at the object. A…Chocolate bar?

"I had an emergency stash hidden for you," I gave a quick look to my left then smiled as the only person I would want to talk to at the moment sat near me.

"You're a life saver, Matt." I tore open the foil and began to happily munch on the candy, savoring the milky goodness as it melted on my tongue. Swallowing, I curled up on the couch so I fully face the other boy. "How did you know where to find me?" The redhead flashed me a half ass smile.

"I saw what happened in the hall. What was up with L's weird attitude?" I stopped right as I was about to snap off another square of chocolate and shrugged. "L's a pervert." it took me a second to realize what Matt had meant by that and when I did, I wasn't too happy.

"Not only is that beyond disgusting, Matt, but that is also illegal and I highly doubt L would do something like that to _Near_ of all people,"

"I would." picking up the decorative pillow, I threw it at the gamer. He easily dodged it. "Only joking, only joking." he said quickly. We fell into silence after that and his words floated around my mind. Would L really do that? Is that how Near always stayed ahead of me? No, that's not possible. Is it?

"Hey Matt," he tilted his head in a silent way of asking 'what'. "I want you to go spy on them, alright?" giving me a strange look, the redhead slowly nodded then got up and left the room, leaving me alone once again. If anything really was going on, I would find out and put a stop to it. Now…What to do?

I stood up then headed back to the library. No sense in wasting time when I could be studying. Upon arriving, I noted that it was again oddly empty and that damned book that Near gave me last night was still sitting on the table, untouched. With a sigh, I sat at the chair I had occupied the night before and pulled the book towards me. I didn't really need to study and I didn't really have anything else to do. Boredly, I started to read.

_  
Reincarnation, literally "to be made flesh again", is a doctrine or metaphysical belief that some essential part of a living being (in some variations only human beings) survives death to be reborn in a new body. This essential part is often referred to as the spirit or soul, the "higher" or "true" self, "divine spark", or "I". According to such beliefs…_

* * *

I had lost track of the time and it wasn't until a certain person walked next to me that I had realized that the sun had long vanished. Closing the book, I focused my attention on the other boy, curious as to what he might have found out. "Nothing happened. They just talked about reading some book and something about dreams," somehow, I was disappointed. What was it that I was hoping he'd say? "Oh, and they said a few things about you." that's when confusion struck.

"What did they say?" what could they possibly have to say about me? Were they conspiring against me? Matt shrugged and gave me an apologetic smile.

"I couldn't really hear anything from the place I was hiding and I didn't want to risk getting any closer." dissatisfied with his response, I asked him a simple question.

"Is Near still with L?"

"I know what you're aiming to do." he deadpanned. I grinned innocently.

"I only want to ask him what he was saying about me,"

"By asking, do you really mean beating the crap out of him until he tells you?" Matt said with a blank expression. Standing, I made to leave but the gamer stopped me as I was about to stroll out the door and begin my hunt for a specific albino. "Don't hurt him too bad, Mels." I shrugged then walked into the hall.

* * *

I had been searching for a good twenty minutes and there still was no sign of the boy. With a growl, I slammed my fist against the wall. It never used to be this hard to find him! Just then, someone grabbed my wrist. I spun around and shoved the person. Ah, look who it is. Near stumbled, quickly regaining his balance.

"I need to talk to you," it caught me off guard that he was actually speaking properly that I almost didn't notice when his hand grasped mine again.

"Don't touch me." I sneered, attempting to tug my hand out of his.

"Mello," he calmly said as I struggled against him. The little brat was rather strong.

"Let go!" I went to shove him again but momentarily stopped, feeling a foreign boiling in my blood that rushed through my veins. Then everything seemed to slow down as I spread my fingers and watched as flames erupted from them. My eyes widened as the fire obscured my vision. I couldn't see Near but I felt him release his hold. Immediately, I dropped to my knees, a state of shock enveloping me. Did I-..What just-..? I looked up after a few seconds and there Near stood. He seemed as shocked. He appeared unharmed but his clothes were scorched and had smoke rising from some places.

"Mello, Near!" the voice registered and so did the slight pull on my shoulders but other than that it felt so surreal.

What just happened?

* * *

Well, there's that chapter. Some things are going to be explained in the next chapter and everything should start making more sense. I'm making a poster for this story :D **If any of you guys would draw fan art for any of my stories, I'd appreciate it! I'd print it out and hang it on my wall and cherish forever and ever! GO VOTE ON THE NEW POLL!**


	5. Chapter 5

Omfg! I'm back from the dead! Dun dun dun!

Disclaimer: blah blah, don't own, blah blah  
Normal  
_Flashback_

* * *

"-ke he could hurt me," came a soft voice from somewhere in the darkness. Had I fainted? I wasn't really sure.

"We don't know that." these voices sounded familiar. L? Near?

"You said it yourself, he can't." Matt? What the hell was he doing here? My eyes opened and I immediately regretted it as the light in the room blinded me. Groaning, I brought my hand to my face, shielding my eyes. The room had long grown quite; it was rather unnerving. It was as if I wasn't allowed to be part of the conversation, like some sort of secret I couldn't be let in on.

Once I was able to see properly, I looked around the room. Matt, Near, L. Why were they all staring at me like that? I opened my mouth to say something, anything to make them stop...watching me like I'm some sort of experiment. Alas, I couldn't find any words as I glanced at each one of them.

"Mihael," it was Near that spoke first, shocking me greatly. My name? My real name. Just how the fuck did he know my name when even I had nearly forgotten it?

"I'm leaving this to you, Near, considering you are the one who is..." L stopped for a moment, pursing his lips. "Best suited..." Near nodded and watched as L led himself and Matt out of the room. It was quiet again after the two left. I hadn't noticed upon first waking, the younger boy's clothes were still charred, erasing all doubt that what had happened was a dream. Near turned his gaze back to me. Something seemed off about him. His usual empty eyes held some sort of life to them; dare I even say a hint of excitement.

"Mihael~" he repeated, sending a shiver of disgust down my spine. Why was he speaking to me like this? He reached for me and I instinctively knocked his hand away. The boy let out a forlorn sigh, obviously giving up on something. He began to toy with the loose material on the blanket; when had he gotten so close to me? I could have sworn he was by the foot of the bed, not on the edge beside me. Perhaps my eyes were deceiving me earlier, as was my entire mind. "Did you read that book?" the albino asked softly.

"Yes..." I replied slowly, too confused to be snide. Near's lips twitched into a slight smile causing me to cringe. What a frightening sight.

"Well, that's a good start." Near scooted closer, further invading my privacy bubble. I made to move away, though to my dismay, my back made contact with a cold wall. "How did you do that earlier?" he asked softly with a tilt of his head, staring at me with wide, gray eyes.

"Do wha-oh." at first, I wasn't quite sure what he was asking me about. It would have been nice if I could have kept it that way. "Tch, I've always wanted to light you on fire and I suppose I gained super powers for a split second to do so." I honestly wasn't sure how I had accomplished spewing fire from my finger tips but Near didn't need to know that.

"Oh really?" the younger deadpanned, staring at me with a look that read as, 'do I look that stupid?'. "You have never been the first one to regain any kind of remembrance before…" he sat back on the edge, facing away from me. "I am jealous."

"What?" I rubbed my face and deeply inhaled. "Confusion, confusion, what the fuck is going on?" Near glanced over his shoulder, a small smile adorning his lips.

"I guess I can't say that I'm completely envious. You see-," the albino turned to face me fully again, his smile now seemingly…Cocky. "-you might have your abilities but I have my memories."

"Memories? Memories of what exactly?" my head was beginning to hurt. Couldn't he just tell me what was happening? Why did he always make things difficult. His expression fell and he rolled his eyes. He seemed irritated.

"You didn't really read that book, did you?"

"I read, okay! What the hell does a stupid book have to do with any of what's happening?" I hissed. Stupid book, stupid Near. Hn, always making things hard, being annoying, confusing.

"Well, if you read it then you would have a vague understanding of what's happening." he huffed and looked away.

"Ooooh, I get it!" I started sarcastically. I really had no idea what he was talking about. "We're reincarnated mole people with super powers to make up for us being blind!" Near stared at me, looking like he was about to hit me for being stupid. Ha! I'd like to see him try that. He'd be nothing more than a bloody pulp within a few seconds.

"I wish you had your memories too…" Near whispered, suddenly coming off as sad. His eyes were cast away as he raised his hand to twirl a lock of his snowy hair.

"Would you stop being so fucking cryptic?" I snapped, nails digging into my palm.

"If I told you everything right now, you wouldn't believe me." twirl, twirl, blink, twirl. Hell, even his actions annoyed me.

"Look, I'm trying my damned hardest not to beat the living fuck out of you, Near. Help me out a bit and tell me something!" Near sighed and dropped his head, choosing to play with the loose fabric on the blankets again.

"Alright but…Just don't interrupt me until I'm done, okay?" I nodded, relieved that I'd finally get something out of him. "All that stuff about reincarnation is real and not just that, but it's happened to us. L, Matt, you, me. There's someone else that's also connected to us but we don't know who it is. We never do. About eight thousand years ago-"

"How the fuck am I supposed to believe this?" I asked, already wanting to laugh at Near's words.

"I told you not to interrupt." he lightly scolded.

"So?" I retorted.

"Fine." Near stood up and began making his way over to the door.

"Alright, alright! I won't interrupt again." I was desperate for answers and apparently, that stupid lamb boy had them. He wandered back over and sat on the bed.

"Anyway…About eight thousand years was…our first life, I suppose would be the correct thing to say. Back then, people were more in touch with the Earth and because of this, they were able to control certain elements. That isn't important right now though," he shifted his position, sitting with his legs crossed in front of me. "What is, is that the five of us, including the unknown person, were put under a curse to continue to be reincarnated until we…Kill the fifth person who was the one that created the curse." Near watched me intently.

"Why us?" I asked, curious of his answer. Near only shrugged. "Alright. Say if all this is true-"

"It is." the younger said.

"Yeah, whatever. How are we all connected then. How were we connected?"

"Back then?" he questioned to which I nodded. "You were a…Prince so to say. L had been your tutor, Matt your cousin, and we believe the fifth person to be a servant."

"What about you? How were you connected to this?" suddenly, I found all this to be intriguing. It gave me a weird sense of déjà vu.

"I…That's not important." Near quickly looked away. "Should I go fetch L and Matt now? They can explain a few other things."

"Wait. Is there something you're hiding?" I leaned forward, eyes narrowed.

"N-no. N-nothing." strange, I don't recall lamb boy having a stuttering problem before. Sighing, I leaned back. "P-perhaps you should rest for longer. Then L and Matt can give you more information," the younger suggested.

"Yeah, I guess I should." sleep sounded nice. My head was pounding and I was beginning to feel dizzy. I closed my eyes.

"Ju-"

_"-st don't stay asleep forever. I would miss you."_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Herp derp no own.

* * *

_-st don't stay asleep forever. I would miss you."_

"_I could never sleep forever. Dreams won't satisfy me now."_

"_Oh? Why not?"_

"_Because everything I've ever dreamed about is-"_

"-going to die a horrible death!" I warily opened my eyes, seeing the cause of being woken up sitting on the other side of the room with a controller in hand.

"Matt..?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes but my vision remained slightly blurry.

"You're awake?" the redhead paused his game and turned himself away from the television.

"No, I'm carrying on a coherent sentence in my sleep." I deadpanned. What's with all the stupidity around here lately?

"No need to be snarky." he huffed, turning his attention back to his game. I stood up, stumbling a bit, and opened my mouth to argue when a certain small albino suddenly appeared in front of me. I fell back onto the bed, startled.

"Would you stop doing that?" I hissed. I hadn't even seen him in the room much less coming towards me. Near offered a small, apologetic smile. "Where's L?"

"He left to go pick up some books from that old library." Matt replied, eyes glued to the screen. "He said they would help."

"With what exactly?" I asked, not taking my eye's off Near though I was addressing Matt. I bet if I looked away, that little creep would end up directly next to me.

"Our history." Near responded as he clasped his hands behind his back and began to rock onto his heels.

"What the hell are you doing?" I couldn't help but be perturbed by the other boy's actions. He seemed so much more lively lately. Huh, freaky.

"Standing."

"No shit?"

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Near held his hand out to me. I stared out him. Just stared, hoping to scare him off without having to waste words on him. "Please?" he questioned softly, sounding dejected.

"You should go with him, he can explain more stuff to you," Matt was taking his side? What? I huffed and stood up, knocking Near's hand away. He glanced away and bit his lip.

"Fine, I'll go but I better get some good fucking answers."

"Let's walk down to the lake. It's a fair distance away and will give us time to talk," Near said.

"Just be back before L gets here, he wouldn't want to sit around waiting for you two." Matt still didn't turn away from his games even as we left the room. It struck me as odd when we left Wammy's without even being noticed. Usually, I would have been stopped and tossed back in my room for trying to sneak out especially at this time of night. When Near and I stepped outside, I started to wonder how he would find his way to the lake. More so, if we got lost, how would anyone find us?

I visibly cringed. Being lost with Near would be hell. I prayed that he knew the way and could see well in the moonlit darkness.

"This way," the twerp started off in a random direction. Yep, already not looking promising.

"That's not the right way. This way." I pointed to the right.

"This way is faster." he didn't stop. I took a deep breath. Answers is all I needed and if I beat Near, I most likely would get them. However, I didn't want to wander around a fucking _forest _with the idiot because he didn't know which way he was going.

"Near, let's stick with a way we both know in case anything happens." he finally stopped and turned to look at me.

"_Just trust me, please?" _

"_But what if we get lost and someone finds us together?" I asked, worried about what would happen to the younger male. He chuckled in response._

"_If you're worried about me, don't be. I can fight if need be. Now, come on." he grabbed my hand and pulled me along, heading into a dense forest. _

"_Iku, why won't you tell me where we're going?" I tried to focus on weaving through the trees. How was he doing it so eloquently? _

"_I told you, it's a surprise!"_

"_Überraschunge sind dumm." I deadpanned. I heard him huff, getting irritated._

"_Sie sind nicht." he argued, moving a little faster. I was slightly taken aback by his response then began to jog to keep up with him. _

"_When did you-?"_

"_I studied your language while you slept." he stopped suddenly. "I wanted to tell you that I loved you in it…" How cute but I didn't want to say anything until we were to our destination._

"_Are we there yet?" I asked impatiently. Iku pouted._

"_Mood killer." I offered an apologetic smile. "Yes, Alois, were-_"

"-here." I shook my head. What just happened? "I told you it was faster to go this way." Near said as he moved a few plants aside and stepped past them. I followed, gasping when I set my eyes on the lake. It had been quite a long time since I had visited it, years perhaps. I don't recall it being this stunningly beautiful though. Then again, it was day the previous time I was here.

"Pretty," I walked forward and continued to survey the area. It was bigger than I remembered, with a far off waterfall in the distance, surrounded by trees. The moon hit the water and revealed that it was crystal clear and not at all deep. It gave me a strange urge to swim in it.

"The water's usually warm enough to swim in." Near said from somewhere behind me as if he knew what I was thinking. Creepy. I stepped closer to the lake and something shiny in the water caught my eye.

"Is there something down there?" I crouched down and tried to look deeper into the shallow depths without falling in. Near wandered over beside me and got down on his knees, squinting.

"I think there is. What could it be?"

"It looks like something metal." I rolled up my sleeve and tried to reach for it. Unfortunately, I couldn't quiet get to it. If I really wanted the item, I would have to actually get into the water. True to his word though, Near was right about it being warm.

"Could it be jewelry?" Near wondered out loud.

"Dunno, gonna find out." I stood up and began stripping, not wanting to get my clothes wet.

* * *

"_Überraschunge sind dumm." - Surprises are stupid.  
_

"_Sie sind nicht." - They are not._

What, oh, what could be in the water? ;D


End file.
